Civilazation Sexual Series
by Pvt.JonSnow
Summary: In these stories well be in the as Julious Augustus Ceaser, and some minor characters. Each story contains 2-3 parts and exept for the Prologue they will all contain sex scenes. Rated M For mature containt, mature language, explicit material.
1. Prologue of Moscow

**-Welcome to my Civ5 Sexual Stories- -Todays character is -not relevant-**

 **This story can take place on civ 5 but if you ppls want i can exten it to other civ games.**

 **_Year: 1971_**

 **Prologue: After years of war i had finally made my way to the Russian capital of Moscow** **, to finally finish this war once and for all...**

 **Julios Ceasers POV**

 **Me- check every corner, of every street. We might have taken down their army but that osent mean they still wont fight.**

 **My men quickily run around every corner as they appered never to stop coming form my never ending army.**

 **Me- There the palace, quickly lets do this firmly.**

 **As i look up i see a enormous castle, almoust like a citatel in front of me.**

 **Me- smash open this gate**

 **Soldier- yes sir**

 **I see them take a huge log and strat ramming the door of the palace**

 **As i look around i see the citys stone floor filled with dirt and buildings organised around the roads sort of hammered in togheter, it remminded me of when i first took over London.**

 **As Im looking around one of my men comes running to me.**

 **Liutenent- Sir we cant seem to budge the gates, well have to starve them out.**

 **Me- fine, blockade any entrances and set up encampment around the front entrance. Ill see what this town has to offer me while you set up.**

 **Liutenent_ Yes, sir.**

 **I start walking into the dirty road and go inside a aley as two of my men follow me close behind.**

 **I examine one of the buildings that i saw a boy ran towards as he was let in but other 2 werent, one of them ran but the other staied there.**

 **I exemined a trap door that the first one went into and said to one of my men.**

 **Me- Hold this up will you?**

 **One of my men opens it and holds it in as me and the two of them go inside it, there i see a wood door.**

 **I knock on it twice, and a little hole in the doo opens just big enough for a face to be seen.**

 **Women(sedicive quiet voice)- May i help you, gentlemen?**

 **I look at her and take out a small bag full of gold and slip it through the hole.**

 **Women- Thank you.**

 **Sudenly the door opens just for me to see a shady bar inside, i walk in there and see a women lying on a wall eating grapes.**

 **Then I look at my men**

 **Me- Youre relieved of duty for today**

 **Handing them a bag of coins.**

 **I look up seeing a kid about 14 years looking at me on top of the entrance ontop of the trapdoor with his mouth open.**

 **I look at him and flicky a golden coin to him, and him cathcing it looking at his hand and then at me again.**

 **Me- Thank you and spend it on something worth your time.**

 **Then i look at a women that walked torwards me and give her 7 coins.**

 **Me- Give the kid somthing worth it.**

 **As i walk forwards towards the women leaning in the wall i see her making a gesture with her finger for him to come in.**

 **2 days yearlier**

 **Johnny POV**

 **I woke up today in cold, for a Saturday morning.**

 **I look up and see snow snowing down the small hole in my bedroom roof.**

 **I shivered while huging my covers which were mostly furs since my family cant really aford anything else, we were really poor and always ate mostly what we grew in our little garden as dad went to work and mom mostly cooked and cleaned all day.**

 **As i looked at the old wooden planks in my roof i saw eighter the whitest cleanest snow ever or a dirty brownish mud covered snow from the mud outside, i hear my mom yell Johnny dear breakfast is ready.**

 **So i quickly ran to our kitchen which was also most of our living room and jumped onto the bed where my grandparents slept and predy much lived in which takes all of the space of the living room exept the small table wich holded our small black and white tv.**

 **I looked at the tv while sitted on the bed where my grandparents were layed on as my mom passed me a bowl of soup.**

 **Tv- As for loocal news our Russian army had engaged a ambush on Ceasers army which was marching forwards but where defeated and no survivors escaped, Ceaser will arive in Moscow in merely 2 days, local services like public schools have already shut down...**

 **As i watched the tv eating a soup my mom had made us my parents and grand parents where shocked as i simply just layed down and rested.**

 **2 days later**

 **I was walking in the streets as i was following my friends Bobby and Junior**

 **Me- we should go you know whats going to happen today right?**

 **Bobby- comeon my brother said that if i ever was able to save up 3 golden coinc i should go over there.**

 **Bobby- he said that after today i might never be able to do it ever.**

 **Me- fine but run.**

 **As we ran down the street i didnt notice 3 men walking behind me...**


	2. Moscow part 1

Johnny POV

As I followed the tall, long red haired, skinny women that was wearing a long red dress she walked by many rooms were i heard moanimg.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at me saying quietly with a soft voice

Women- All right boy, i believe youll find this pleasent.

I looked behind her and saw a open wooden door were inside was a dark room with a long red bed where she leaded me in and closed the door.

Women- Lay down in the bed and keep your eyes on me.

I layed there with my head on the big pillow and watched her.

-Sex Scene Begins-

She looked at me and with one finger she pulled a string in her dress and it fell to the round shwing nothing but her bare skinny body where i could see her breasts. I stared at them, the first i had ever seen and slowly my eyes went down her body where it stopped at a small hole between her legs.

With my mouth open,

I layed there when she slowly put herself at the foot of the bed and crawled towards me.

She reached for my pants making me really unconfortable when she pulled it down and then my uderwear reveling my peanus at its first erection.

I just didnt move when she lifted herself up and sat on my peanus poping my cherry and giving a whole new felling to me

Women- Urmgh

She kept going up and down my dick making it feel great.

Women-O yeah, you deserved this...

What she was doing later was told to me that it was a Girl on Top.

The room was dark and it was great.

She kept going up on down for what seemed foreever but was actually 7 minutes.

I kept yelling and moaning as i didnt know what to do, so i just reached in and cupped her breasts and kept rubing them.

Me- yes, Urgh, umm Aaaaah

Thats when i felt another sensation, i had just cummed inside of her, that made me so tired, i was in heaven for 7 second when she looked at me slapped me and said

-Sex Scene Ends-

Women- How could you impregnant me?

Women- go rUN GO KID!

I quickly puled my pants and ran out the room as i saw her lay in there giving me a discusting look.

I stormed out the room when another women looked at me.

Women- Your lucky that men payed us well, he had payed us alot so you get another visit here tommorow.

I looked at her and ran out the place and when i was oing out the door she looked at me and said.

Women- And kid!

I looked at her.

Women- Unles you want to be in our no fuck zone, bring a condom next time.

While i was looking at her i sawthe previos women lokking at me angry.

So i looked up and belched of the trapdoor...

End of part One

i quickly


	3. Moscow part 2

-Todays character is Chaterine-

Julios POV

I was there leaving the brothel by the trapdoor when one of m men cam up to me.

Sargent- Sir one of the maids in there opended the gates to the castle for her to escape, we have the castle being sieged, we are capturing anyone that might be inportant.

Me- Good, dont take all the men in there though, i want the city to be secure also.

Sargent- Sir..., Sir when interogated the maid said lady Catherine escaped when she saw the gates open.

Me-...

Johnny POV

I ran out of there as soon as posible with what she had told me in mind, i remembered the coin Julios had given me so i though to go buy some condoms for tomorow, so i ran to the nerest store.

While running there i saw two of Ceasers men taking the shop owner away.

Me- Whats going on?

Roman 21st Elite- This man refused service to us and when we insisted he attacked us

Me- What?

Roman 21s Elite- If you want him freed or anyone charged for the crime you will have to pay a one golden coin fee.

Me- But i need...Run alon child.

After he told me that i saw the shop owners daughters necklace at the floor so i swoped it out of the ground.

The shop owners daughter goes to my school, she has short blond hair, skinny and looks gorgeous, she is what you would call one of the prettiest girls in my school, shes 2 weeks younger than me but still is 14.

She usually likes staying by the school playground so i went there.

I jumped the fence to the playground and saw her next to a pile of snow sitted down, she was wearing a shite shirt and a simple white jacket, there i aproched her.

I explained her fathers situation and gave her the necklace.

Nara- Oh thank you, THANK you.

She leaned in close to me an kissed me making me lean on the pile of snow besside me.

Nara- oh my god, i need to bail him out, quicky could you posibly have a golden coin?

-Multiple choice-

to be continued


	4. Moscow part 2 Option 1

-Multiple choice-

-Choice One- Tell The Truth-

Johnny POV

Me- Yes i do, but you do know how much they are worth right?

Nara- please ill do anything i need it!

Me- I dont know

Then Nara looked into my eyes and said.

Nara- anything...

-Sex Scene Starts-

Then she pushed out her jacket makng it fall on the ground behind her and slowly took of her shirt reviling only her bra, she had small breasts but she was only 14 and she wore a white bra.

While slowly looking at me she took of her pants and her underwear and layed on her belly intop of her jacket in the muddy snow pile.

I looked at the inviting vagina in front of me and my urges burst as i started an erection andsimply pulled my pants down showing my dick.

I looked at her andholded her bare hips with my hands and i gave her one good hump squeazing my dick on her tight, tight pussy, as i did that i felt blood coming down her vagina as i realized i had popped her cherry.

When i humped her she yelled as she lost her virginity, i kept humping her for about 8 minutes as shekept grunting and moaning throught it all, she orgasmed twice which made her pussy more sensative only making her yell more and moan less.

I loved it, being the dominant one felt so much better plus her being my age only made her thighter.

i kept rubbing and cupping her breasts throught her bra throught the full act.

it was fun, at least for me she hatted it until i came.

i had commed inside her, which only made her stressed.

Nala- now can i have it?

I reached onto my pocket and gave it to her.

Nala- thank you now ill go find my dad, and what am i suppost to do since ill get pregnant?

Me- Ill find you a pill for you to eat so you dont, ok?

Nala- Ok. now i need to run.

Nala put her clothes and started leaving until this kid George a bald kid that was in my grade went up to her and said he had seen what she had done and unless she gave him some the whole city would know.

She didnt have a choice and endded up being fucked by him but i had already had left.

-Sex Scene Ends-

I made my way to the shop i was before just to see the guard leave the shop for a secound so i went in there hidding by a bookshelf when i see two items in the adult section a fake condom and a pregnancy pill but the guard was coming back so i only had time to pick up the...

-Multiple Choice-


	5. Moscow part 2 Option 2

-Multiple Choice-

-Chocie Two-Tell a Lie(bad karma)-

Johnny POV

Me- sorry but i dont have it.

Nara- well ok and thank you, you helped out alot.

Me- youre welcome

i looked down allitle ashamed i had lied to her.

as night arived i went home and went to sleep, the next day would be fun

Next day

After eating breakfast and saying im going to go play with my friends i rushed with my half broken bike all the way to the other side of Moscow, i didnt want to stumble into anyone i knew while buying the condoms.

As i went inside a store which was suppost to be cheaper than a pharmacy i saw two tipes of condoms for sale.

I looked on the shelf and saw condoms 75 silver coins and fake condoms 1 gold coin.

-Multiple Choice-

To be continued


	6. Moscow part 2 Option 1 Option 1 Ending

-Multiple Choice-Take The Pregnancy Pill(Good Karma)-

I made my way to the shop i was before just to see the guard leave the shop for a secound so i went in there hidding by a bookshelf when i see two items in the adult section a fake condom and a pregnancy pill but the guard was coming back so i only had time to pick up the pill.

I was able to each it before he looked at my location, withouth him seeing me i went out the backdoor which was in front of me.

After that i ran to her seeing her walking towards the jail.

me- Hey before i go i found this

I hand her the pill, she loos at me smiles runs of to go save her dad.

The next day withouth a condom i go to the brothel and apologise

me- im sorry i wasnt able to find a condom like you asked.

Women- Im also sorry but this establishement has rules and unless...

Then i fell a hand touching my sholder, i look back only to see Julios behind me.

Julios- id like to use this establishment

Women- of course

she says sofiticately while looking suspicious at me

Julios- here

he says throwing in about ten coins in the able in front of us

Julios- also as a goodbie gift give this kid some company

he gives her five more coins

Women- uuh..mmh.. Of course

Women- My highness i believe you can make yourself at home and my... employes will help you.

As she said that some of her women surrounded Julious and took him away

Then she looked at me.

Julious- Dont worry, acording to the new law this place will shut down so if i were you i would be trying to make as much money as possible.

She looked at him with her mouth open then looked at me and said.

Women- ... Of course.

The she led me to a room where there was a bed and shortly after this women came in.

-Sex Scene Starts-

The women that came in was really skinny, had long blonde hair which were used as a pony tail and she was wearing a loose white shirt and a little black coat which was so this it was almoust a shirt.

She came in and instead of taking of her clothes she just took of her pants reveiling she wasnt wearing underwear and umbottoned her shirt showing her perky breasts.

She looked at me and said

Women- Arent you allitle young.

Me- Eh? as long as i pay it counts right?

Then she laid in the bed that i was already on and with her face near my genitals she took of my pants and started sucking on my cock, she sucked it alot but i didnt want to stop there, i was soon fucking her cowgirl stile, as she rode me i was havin a great time i was holding her breasts and just kept squeazing them.

Women- you sure are interested on them right? how about we try this?

Then she turned around to face me and put my peanus between those breasts and she moved them up and down.

Thats how i came and im my experience one of the best ways.

-Sec Scene Ends-

Final Ending: you lived the rest of your child hood happy, you lived with your parents until you went to colege and had a life there, you had alot of sex with your future fiance Nala until she got pregnant with your child when you were 27.


	7. Moscow part 2 Option 1 Option 2 Ending

-Multiple Choice-Grap Condom(Bad Karma)-

I made my way to the shop i was before just to see the guard leave the shop for a secound so i went in there hidding by a bookshelf when i see two items in the adult section a fake condom and a pregnancy pill but the guard was coming back so i only had time to pick up the condom

I quickly grabed it even knowing that the price would be Nara being pregnant and hurried out the back door.

I tried to stay out of sight for the rest of the day.

Next day

Next day i hurried to the brothel

I saw the women at the front of it and said.

me- hi i got the condom you asked for

Women- GREAT, youll work just fine.

Me- Ok so what will i do?

Women- Well we can give you a couple of choices.

As she said that i followed her where she took my to a room and said

Women- Do you have any preferences?

Me- Something different...

Women- Of course.

I waited acouple of minutes until this women came in.

-Sex Scene Starts Now-

She was also skinny, she was African American and had alot of hair, she was wering nothing but a pair of jeans that had a hole in the middle for her pussy and ass.

She came right into the bed as she pulled down my pants quickly and started sucking on my dick, what she or i didnt reallise is that the condom that i brought still was in my hand.

After that she put my dick allined with her asshole and starting humping me like if there was no tommorow, after a while she decided it was getting boring so she took it off and putted it on her pussy.

Her vagina was wild, we kept having sex but instead of humping we just kept it inside her and started rubing it to the sides and stuff.

Whe i came i came inside her and before that she actually started moaning, it was really fun but when i came she had just reallise i wasnt wearing any protection and laid there shocked.

And only later i reallised i hadnt had any protection.

-Sex Scene Ends-

Summary: You thought you had it good for a while until Nala got pregnant and said it was you forcing you to run away from home to a nearbie town were you lived the rest of your life.


	8. Moscow part 2 Option 2 Option 1 Ending

-Optional Ending-

I decided to take the real condom as i saw little to now purpose on buying a fake one, after buying it i still had change of 25 silver pieces and i kept them as in the next day i went to the brothel at morning.

As i got there i saw Julious in there, he was leaving into s bigger room with four other women.

So i said to the owner

Me- Hey i bought the condom but what are they doing?

Women- Hes VIP honey, that is allitle more expensive then whta he paid for you.

Me- Wait i still have these

Then i gave her 25 silver coins as i saw her stand in this believe looking at a few coins in a wodden table, she examined them closely until leading me to a room where it was bright. isntead of a bed there was a couch, and there were plants around and silver tables filled with cups of wine.

I waited for two minutes until four women came in there.

-Sex Scene Starts-

They all had long hair as three of them had brown hair and the other was blonde, they were all wearing long dresses,the first one was the one with the blond hair and a white as snow skin and the secound and forth had a tanned white skin as the third was also skinny and she had black skin.

i had sitted down at the middle of the couch when they came in and sat around me saying.

Seocond Women- Oh hello there little boy, are you lost?

First Women- Oh its ok, well find good use to him.

Thats when the first women came in front of me and with her big seducing eyes looking at me whe grabbed my pants and pulled it down, showing my small fourteen year old dick.

Thats when i remembered and said.

Me- but what about the...the

I pulled out a condom when she grabbed it and said,

first Women- honey this is VIP, you dont need one here.

fourth women- yes, plus you dont need a condom for this.

thats when the first women came near me and started sucking my peanus while her big green seducing eyes kept starring at my face.

me- umng, yes.

i loved it so i grabbed her head to make her go up and down faster but then the third and secound women grabbed my hands and said

secound/third women- oh you dont need to do that, why you can use them in better things like this!

Thats when they pulled down their dresses showin their nudes well tuned bodies and put my hand on their breasts.

When that happened the first women still with her red dress on stoped sucking my peanus and hopped on me as she started riding me.

i looked at her droppin my hands out of the other girls boobs and put it on her hips pushing her down.

Me- are you sure you dont want a condom?

first women- of course honey, it dosent feel as good.

thats when she went down on me again and she was so tight i came inside her.

Me- oh my god, im so sorry

thats when she looked at me and kissed me leaning me back.

when she stopped she looked at me and says

First Women- its ok honey, i got pregnant before.

First Women- onece i dropped the babby of when it was born in this old house, it had holes in the roof and even a small little garden.

When she said that i realised she might be my real mom, and that my last one might just had adopted me, realising i had just impregnated my own mother i tried to stand up but then the secound women said

Secound Women- not so fast

as she started sucking my dick and then emidiately jumped on me going up and down.

i had just came making me weaker so i also came in her.

Secound Women- my,my you really do love babies.

Me- thats it im putting the condom on

Secound Women- its ok we get paid extra for this, YOUR VIP honey.

Fourth Women- here have a glass for you to come down.

thats when she passed me a glass of wine and i drank it.

thats when the third women laid down beside me doggy style and said

Third women- HEre come and dominate me!

i was actually starting to feel happy so i went on top of her and rode her, i rided her for hours until i came inside her too.

the fourth women kept huging me and kissing me when i was having sex with the third.

when i finished i just saw the fourth fall down behind me and i just went in there and had sex with her missionary style.

when i was fucking her she said

Forth Women- mmh, you know.. mmh, you arent that small, mmhm.. for your age

that got me kind of raging as i let go of her hips cupping her breasts and kissed her giving her one good last hump also giving her a child.

-Sex Scene Ends-

Prologue:

When i was leaving the brothel i saw Julious as he asked me if i knew any secret entrances or bunkers in the city, i led him to one were he found and Captured catherine, as a reward he took me back to rome where i lived in his palace having sex and inprgnating his daughter eventually.


	9. Moscow part 2 Option 2 Option 2 Ending

-Optional Ending-Take Fake Condoms(Bad Karma)-

Johnny POV

For some reason i decided to play with fire and took the fake condoms, even though they were more expensive i wanted to have fun.

I bought the condoms and calmly walked home with them in your pockets, nothing really happened special that night and you went to sleep.

One day Later

I didnt hurry, i didnt want any suspicion, as when noon came i went to the brothel were i found the manager again.

Me- hi... i was able to buy some condoms like you asked.

Women- oh great, our special has just finished, ill send her to your room.

Women- just one thing, this one youll need to come get it.

Me- ..ok...

I waited in a room for seven minutes until this maid came in and started sweeping the room for dust.

-Sex Scene Starts-

Me- Escuse me?

Maid-...

Then i remember what she told me so i put down my pants and put my condom on, when i finished doing that i went near the maid and pushed her onto the bed, when she fell she fell with her legs opening to me.

So i went near her put her outfit down and started banging her, with her there was resistance as she keppt trying to get up but that only made it thighter.

For me it was really fun as i kept humping right into her pussy until i came.

When i came i actually thought the condom had worked but i remember it was a fake one when i realised the cum had went right thought it.

then she looked at me and said.

-Sex Scene Ends-

Maid- Hopefully you had fun, but is this a fake condom?

Prologue:

After that day i was charged for impregnating on porpose and went to jail for five years, When i got out my family didnt want anything with me and i lives as a factory worker the rest of my life.


	10. Moscow part 3

-This is a Ceaser POV and will follow the continuation for option 2, option 2. When Johnny buys the real condom-

Ceaser POV

I was leaving the brothel ween i saw that kid that led me here in the beginning.

Me- Hey kid!

the kid turned around and saw me.

Kid- oh... hi?, may i help you?

Me-Yes im looking for someone, do you know if there are any tunels of nuclear shelters around here?

Kid- Yes, but its of limit. Aparently its for the royal family only, its only a rummor but...

Me- Great! take me there.

Thats when i whistled and two fo my men started following me.

The kid took me to this dirty cold little alley where at the end there was a iron door, one of my men came near it and it said "confirmation please".

So he looked at me and i nooded so he took a small device, planting it on the door when sudenly the door slid open to the side.

Inside a really small living room with food, water, etc. in the shelves, also there was a door my two men opened it silently with their guns out and there there was a small bed with a little tv turned on the news, but farther in i saw another door, i saw a bright white light coming from under the wodeen door.

i could hear a shower running and my men where about to open the door when i did a motion with my hand showing them to stand down.

I looked at my men and said whispering.

Me- Leave me, and when outside close the door.

My men looked confused at each other and left, the boy who had followed me in started to leave but i said.

me- but not you.

and he returned.

I heard a quiet rusty metal sound as the door closed.

-Sex Scene Starts-

Thats when i violently opened the door opened the door only showing inside Catherine whcih was taking a shower and nude, her body was beautifull big breasts, i always prefered small ones but hers were a exepion, she had them look beautifull.

I quickly grabed her and pushed her out of there into the bed.

i looked at her and said.

Me- Miss Catherine, ill cut right to the chase, WHERE IS THE REST OF YOUR COUNCIL?

Catherine- Like ill tell, THEY ARE FAR AWAY FROM HERE BY NOW.

Me- Miss Catherine i already wasted all my patience looking for you, if you tell me ill hand you to the United Nations were youll go live in London as a guest the rest of your life!

Catherine- IN HELL.

I had a plan to get her to say.

I looked at the boy behind me and said.

me- boy take of your clothes!

the boy looked at me and kind of scared from me yelling and obeyed, he aparently had a boner from Miss Catherine since when he took it of he had a erection when naked.

I looked at Miss Chaterine and said:

Me- Last chance Miss Catherine.

She just stared at me and spit on me.

I quicky looked at the boy grabbing him and pushed him on her and said:

Me- Have sex with her.

Catherine- HA you think his little leaf will break me, hes what ten?

Me- They point isint to break you.

The boy grabbed her waist and with his little dick he kept humping her as he pulling her back and forth.

The boy was moaning as he kept having sex with her but she didnt let out a whisper, she kept starring on me dead eye until the boy let go of her hips and holded her big breasts as he started to hump faster making me realise that he was close so i said.

Me- Miss Catherine you have one last chance!

But she didnt even have time to speak as the boy came in her as he grabbed her brests pushing them up as he came.

Catherine was mad now and i looked at her and said.

Me- Miss Catherine now tell me where they are or i will be sure my men up there sure as hell will be able to break you.

She starting to sob grabbed a piece of paper inside a counter and gave it to me.

Catherine- these are the cordinates.

Me- Good, get dressed you leave for Beiging on sunset, boy youll go with her.

Catherine- WHAT DID YOU TAKE CHINA OUT OF THE MAP ALREADY?

Me- soon enough...

-Sex Scene Ends-

As i left the boy looked at me confuesed but he would have soon understand

-END OF RUSSIAN CAMPAIGN-NEXT UP-CHINESE CAMPAIGN-


End file.
